Mandy's Revenge
by GiGgLyGaL
Summary: A secret from Jerry's past sends Clover, Alex, and Sam on a mission. But when the clues all add up to Mandy, suddenly things get a whole lot more complicated. [permanent hiatus]
1. The Mission

Disclaimer: I own none of Totally Spies, except some new characters I will add in later. Cartoon Network owns Totally Spies, I don't.  
  
Mandy's Revenge  
  
Enemies at Their Worst  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Why don't we girls go shopping on Saturday? Sherry found these cool vintage shoes at Macy's. They will match the new pants I bought for my date with Dale on Sunday!" Clover exclaimed.  
Who is Dale, Clover?" Alex asked.  
"Only the hot new kid from science class. I asked him out yesterday as I was heading to lunch from the library when I took my history test that I missed because I had a stomach virus. He is so hot!" Clover added.  
"I remember him. I agree; he is a cutie. You are so lucky Clover'' Alex confessed as she dropped her books. "Great, the second time this week." Alex groaned. As Sam and Clover went to help Alex gather her books they all happened to step on the same floor tile and they tumbled down to Jerry.  
"Thanks a lot, Jerry. Now I have to miss Dale, I mean science class." Clover blurted, embarrassed that she had just told Jerry that she was more interested with flirting with her new boyfriend than going on missions.  
"This isn't a good time to worry about boys," Sam whispered to Clover.  
Jerry cleared his throat. "Girls, you have a very important mission. Someone has found out about WHOOP. If word comes out about us, I might be arrested for quote 'stealing $2,000,00' unquote. I was framed in 1984 for the crime I didn't commit. Harold, my real name, has been on the run ever since, trying to find the person who framed me. If you girls pull this off, Clover, you may buy those shoes you wanted for your date. I know because you left your COM powder on. Clover blushed.  
"Oh,'' she mumbled.  
"You will obtain these new gadgets, Truth Shampoo, X-ray Contacts, and a new COM powder upgrade that turns off after not being used for over 2 minutes." Jerry added, as Clover turned redder. You will be heading for Honolulu. Here you go." He said as they blasted to Honolulu. 


	2. The Briefing With Taylor

Due to the amount of reviews for this story, Mandy's Revenge, I have reconsidered and decided to continue it anyway. I personal think it's not exciting, but it has enough reviews to satisfy me (thanks music4life22). Welcome to Mandy's Revenge. Enjoy the fic.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Clover came out first, and as Sam came out they bonked heads causing Alex to trip over Sam and land on Clover. "Hands of the nails, Alex. I just got tips yesterday." Clover said as Alex rolled her eyes.  
  
"So now we are in Honolulu. Now what do we do?'' Alex asked.  
  
"Excuse me. I am Taylor. I am your assistant for this mission." A deep voice said behind them. The spies turned around to see a man in his late 20s. He had curly blonde hair, and cuddly blue eyes. Alex thought he was a total hottie.  
  
"So, Taylor, what do we do?" Sam asked. Clover studied her manicure, examining the damage Alex had done.  
  
"Follow me." Taylor said, gesturing for them to follow him.  
  
He led them to what looked like an old volcano. It was unusual, but cooler in temperature than they thought. It was 75 degrees according to the thermometer, cooler than the extreme heat outside. The spies enjoyed the coolness; it was VERY hot outside.  
  
"Spies, it has come to my attention that Jerry gave you a horrible amount of gadgets. Take these backpacks; they will have everything you need. Now, your mission...here in Honolulu is a man who is suspected of perhaps framing Jerry. Actually, there are 12 suspects that you need to check out. It's important that you check each one of them carefully before you jump to conclusions. Use the Autotyping laptop that is in each one of yours backpacks to record their words along with the truth shampoo that Jerry gave you to pull the truth out of all of them. After looking at what the laptop had written, it writes the whole conversation, even what peoples say, and check for any suspicions. I have search warrants for every home, one to question them, one for suspicious searching. The rest is up to you. Here is a map of all of the suspect's homes." Taylor said, handing them each a map.  
  
"Coolio!" Alex said as she got her map.  
  
"Neato!" Clover said as she got her map.  
  
"Thanks!" Sam said as she got her map.  
  
"You guys should each do 4 people to save time. Now go out and do it." Taylor said.  
  
They all turned on their autotyping laptop, which was a tiny box. Clover set out to do her first client, a woman named Mrs. Gibson. Alex found Mr. Creakily. Sam found Miss Muppet.  
  
"Hello, my name is Nicola Remis. I need to use you in an experiment. I have a warrant." Clover said with a horrible New York accent, exposing a document that was in microscopic print.  
  
"What the hell do you want, young lady?" the old woman yelled, holding up her cane.  
  
"Calm down, calm down. First, I need you to take a shower with this shampoo and tell me what you like of it.'' Clover said, handing her the bottle of truth shampoo. "Be sure to use only a little bit, I am testing many people." Clover added as the old lady took a shower.  
  
Sam took another alternative. "Hello! My name is Charlotte Burger. I work for Newland's shampoo. This unique formula will restore your hair and hide your baldness. This is a sample. You are part of a test to see how people like it. We need testers. Use a tiny bit of the shampoo on the top of your head; anywhere you want hair. Too much will give you thick and long hair." Sam said with another horrible New York accent. (Have you noticed that yet?)  
  
The man went upstairs and tried the shampoo.  
  
Alex added a twist to Miss Muppet. "Hello, my name is Mia Gardens. I need you to test a new shampoo. It restores lost moisture and years of hair damage. It is free; you just need to tell me how it is. Use just a little to avoid buildup.'' Alex said, handing the young woman the truth shampoo...  
  
What will happen to the suspects under the effects of the truth shampoo? Will the shampoo even work? Find out on the next chapter of Mandy's Revenge. 


End file.
